Torid
The Torid is an Infested variant of the Ogris, unlockable through Bio Lab Research in the dojo. It fires toxic grenades that release gas clouds, similar to the ones thrown by Lobber Crawlers. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals damage. Advantages: *Very high total damage. **Innate damage – effective against Flesh and Ferrite Armor and ignores Shielded and Proto Shields. *Fires grenades that disperse clouds on impact, dealing damage over time for 10 seconds over a 3 meter radius. **Grenades sticks to allies and enemies and surfaces. **Direct hits and poison clouds both have status chances. *Good critical chance. *High status chance. *Fairly high reload speed. *Pinpoint accuracy. *Very low recoil. *Poison clouds do not inflict self-damage, unlike the Ogris or Penta. *Can use the exclusive mod. Disadvantages: *Innate damage – less effective against Machinery, Robotics and Fossilized. *Low magazine size. *Low fire rate. *Projectiles have travel time with heavy arcing. *Damage dealt by clouds diminishes with distance. *Draws ammo from the rare sniper ammo pool. Tips *Shooting it at the cryopod in a Defense mission is generally a good way of defending against Infested. If you target the middle correctly, all infested attacking should be damaged by the cloud(s), regardless of the side from which they are attacking the pod. (Make sure that you are currently not affected by the proc, as you will damage the pod.) *Trapping enemies with a Vortex and firing into them is an efficient way of killing large groups of enemies quickly, dealing huge amounts of damage if the player stacks the clouds. *A good way of using teamwork with this weapon is stacking multiple clouds on a friendly (preferably durable) frame, which then runs off into the enemies. The enemies will take damage if they are close to the frame, making this a very useful weapon, especially with the Infested. ** Alternatively, hitting an enemy directly will deal the impact damage but also guarantees that the enemy will take maximum possible damage, as they cannot move out of the cloud; this technique is useful to bypass the shields of heavy enemies and bosses. *Torid projectiles can also stick on corpses and remain on these positions, even if the corpses disintegrate, granting a fixed position on mid-air allowing a greater spread of toxic damage onto enemies. * Placing a Decoy in a tight place where enemies can't reach is a good method for using the Torid against Infested, simply stack clouds by the opening. Remember that if the decoy does not fire its Lato, it usually means the decoy is in a spot that is not drawing attention. Placing on top of the life support in Survival missions is an excellent way to group light Infested, although Ancients will be able to knock it down. *Be sure to convert the damage to something else when dealing with Infested and the Grineer to max out its damage potential. **Converting to using or is helpful against Grineer as corrosive does 75% more damage against Ferrite Armor. **Converting to using , or is helpful against light Infested as it does 75% bonus damage. ***Against Ancients, again, will be most efficient, as it deals 75% more damage against them and helps immensely against armor gained by Swarm-Mutalist MOAs. **Against Corpus however, the ignores shields, making it very effective on its own. *The Torid's damage is ordered last when combining elementals, i.e. adding two different elements will form a combined element + damage. Various combined elements can thus be used without removing the base damage, up until a third element is added. *The Torid's stackable status chance can utilize proc which will forces most, if not all enemies to be stuck in knockdown state. *As of , the Torid is now capable of equipping the mod that increases the size of its gas clouds, allowing it to cover a much larger area and consequently hit more enemies. *The Torid can equip Rifle mods, but uses Sniper Ammo. *The Torid is an excellent weapon for dealing with some of the more threatening enemies such as Nullifier Crewmen and Manics. **Shooting a Torid projectile to land just outside a Nullifier's energy field will damage the Nullifier within, usually killing it due to their low Health. **When running solo, mod for , and a high Status chance. When a Manic spawns, shooting Torid projectiles at ones feet will cause the Manic to take damage whenever he tries to attack. If he uses his pounce attack, forcing the Tenno to the ground, the proc can knock him off and allow the Tenno to evade lots of damage. *It is possible to mod the Torid for damage if you add a toxin mod as well as heat or electric mod, and then add the cold last. This can allow for / for good CC for Infested and mildly effective against Corpus, or / which is effective against Grineer. *Like many older weapons, you can cancel the reload animation. This is achieved by rolling slightly sooner than when the reload circle is 3/4s complete. *The toxic clouds will burst Saryn's Spores, spreading both and in a wide area. Notes *Damage listed in the in-game UI refers to the Torid's total damage of both the grenade and all poison cloud ticks. *Torid launches toxic grenades with a slight arc and slow projectile speed. These grenades stick to anything it hits and explodes into a gas cloud on impact covering ~3 meter large circle. *Unlike the Ogris rocket launcher, and the Penta grenade launcher, shots and explosions made by the Torid are safe for the user to pass through. *The DoT damage can "headshot" enemies, multiplying the damage further when shot at these weakspots. *Toxin Cloud will damage enemies in Vauban's Vortex. *Toxin damage from impact and cloud deals health damage against other players in duels, but will not bypass Rhino's Iron Skin. *Extremely efficient for high level infested defense if enemies stay in groups (often by the pod unless using ability that crowds them, which can defeat the purpose as they attack the pod until they die). This can be improved with . *Due to the length of the barrel, the Torid can shoot through locked doors. *The attached projectiles of the Torid have a tendency to sway on the limbs of its victims, which can hit other enemies unexpectedly. *Cloud damage can destroy breakable containers. *Projectiles can stick to Snow Globes, including those cast by Arctic Eximus enemies, with the toxin cloud bypassing the Snow Globe's protection, damaging or killing the occupant inside. *Mirage's Hall of Mirrors ability can greatly increase the Torid's AoE Damage as it can be used to launch multiple grenades allowing for multiple gas clouds. *In the Dojo's Bio Lab entrance it displays 500 damage. This is actually not true because the Torid does 100 damage per shot and 40 damage per second during 10 seconds (100+40 10=500) but since enemies do not take damage the instant they touch the cloud, and must stay in the cloud for a short moment of time before taking damage, fast enemies like Infested can often run through the cloud without taking any damage. *Oddly enough, when the cloud is in contact with an Corrupted Nullifier's energy field it will deal damage to the Nullifier as well as the field. *The clouds having a forced Punch Through effect, making the cloud hit all enemies in range of the cloud even when behind or through obstacles. *Torid bullets will not explode when shot on water. Trivia *The toxin gas clouds caused by this weapon resulted in a severe drop in frame rate for all players. toned down the effects, making them less taxing on computers. *Its projectiles share the model from the toxic cloud projectiles fired from J3-Golem and Lephantis. The cloud itself also shares its model with Toxic Crawlers upon death. *Prior to , the Torid shared the same visual model as the old Ogris model, but with a green body. **Unlike other Infested-themed weaponry in the Bio Lab that are either purely biological (like the Synapse) or mechanical (the Acrid), the Torid has visible Grineer-styled machined parts alongside its Infested fleshy parts, making it the first Bio-Lab hybrid weapon. **The visually-reworked Ogris in has many identical parts to the Torid, suggesting that the latter weapon is an Infested version of the former. *The projectiles fired by the Torid are pulsing masses of Infested tissue with tubes that pump out the noxious gas. *The small canister at the bottom of the Torid has Grineer letters spelling out "KILL". *The weapon's name is derived from "Torrid", which in English can either mean "very hot and dry" or "full of difficulty". Bugs *Despite using Sniper Ammo, the Torid can still equip instead of the mod. *Torid bullets will not explode when shot on water. *When bullets hit any resource formation, The bullet will not explode. Media ToridCodex.png|The Torid in Codex. Torid2.png|The Torid's render prior to Update 12.6. Torid Grenade.jpg|A Torid grenade in the default colours. ezgif.com-optimize.gif|The animation of the Torid grenade. Warframe Torid - 4 Forma Warframe - Defence Mission Wave 55 (Torid Vortex Combo) Warframe - Torid, The Dethroned King (Underpowered Much?) A Gay Guy Reviews Torid, Silent but Deadly Warframe Torid Pro Builds 4 Forma Update 14.6.1-0 Warframe My TORID Setup 2x Forma (U17.11.1) TORID BUILD - Big Crits & Big Damage 2 forma - warframe Warframe Torid Setup - 4x Forma - with without Riven Mod (U21.0.9) Patch History *Increased fire rate *Increased reload speed from 3 secs to 1.7 secs *Increased Projectile Speed *Improved Projectile Trail FX *Status chance increased from 20% to 23%. (unlisted) *Fixed lingering Torid projectiles causing self-damage after Hall of Mirrors wears off. *Fixed Adhesive Blast causing the Torid projectile sound to not play. *Fixed Torid not applying energy color correctly on certain FX. * Restored Torids 20% base status chance. *Fixed the Torid not dealing DOT damage to impacted target as per: this thread *Changed Critical Chance logic by allowing it to occur on Radial Explosions (both friendly and enemy where applicable). This fixes an issue with the Torids gas cloud not allowing for criticals. * Fixes reported cases of clients not being able to damage enemies caught in Vortex when using the Ogris, Torid, etc. *Fixed an issue with the Torid in the Foundry not appearing correctly. *Increased Torid's ammo capacity to 60. *Increased the critical chance on the Torid to 15% and the chance to proc its effect to 20%. *Firestorm mods will now affect Torid gas clouds. *Fixed the visual effects appearing incorrectly on the Torid. *Tweaked Torid's visual damage range. *Ammo capacity reduced from 540 to 20. *Impact of Projectile: 15% Proc Chance. *Gas Cloud changes: *Now has 10% Critical Chance. *Now 2x Critical Multiplier *Now has 40 DPS in Gas Cloud. *Damage radius increase from 1.75m to 3m *Improved performance on the Torid and Drakgoon Effects. *Improved the performance of the Torid on low end computers. *The Torid has received a total visual overhaul - check out the new model in your Arsenal/dojo today! *Fixed Arsenal stats for weapons that have projectiles with complex damage (Ogris, Penta and Torid). *Fixed Torid not gaining bonuses from elemental mods. *Fixed Torid and Nyx's Absorb causing a game hang. *Fixed game-hangs when shooting Absorb bubble with Torid (and possibly other projectile weapons). *Fixed Torid gas cloud not appearing when the projectile hits and kills an enemy. *Fixed Torid gas cloud damage radius, which was larger than the actual visible cloud. *Fixed Torid elemental damage not being affected by armor. *Fix for Torid's cloud not using energy colour. * Fixed Serration mod not affecting Torid damage *Torid now uses energy color. *Updated reload sound effects for Torid *Fix for killing blows with Torid affecting resource drops for client. *Reduced particle fx on Torid. *Fixed the Torid weapons so that they can be fired when coming out of a sprint. * Fixed Torid gas clouds not receiving damage buffs from mods. * Fixed Torid rockets detonating immediately after firing. }} See also * Ogris, the non-infested variant. de:Torid fr:Torid Category:Research Category:Launcher Category:Toxin Damage Category:Primary Weapons Category:Infested Category:Update 8 Category:Weapons Category:Infested Weapons